ularchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Unwritten Archive Wiki
Projects Alright, we've got a blank slate to work from. I think we should get some planning done so we can fill it in a way that's halfway organized. I'm going to start a tentative sitemap. Feel free to expand on it here, and to discuss any changes below. * Unwritten Legends -- Information about the game itself, e.g. codebase, basic OOC culture, RL game history. Also a hub for articles on similarly meta topics. :* Personnel -- staff, VaporWhere employees, and other people who have a role in running the game :* Setting -- Overview of basic IC facts such as the existence of magic, the extent of technology, and the place of religion in the world ::* Magic -- This and its subpages discuss magic in terms of fluff. The sphere pages can certainly link to relevant mechanics articles, but ultimately magic as a concept and magic as a mechanic are two very different things :::* Arcane :::* Astral :::* Vedic ::* Technology ::* Religion and Spirituality ::* Regions ::* Flora ::* Minerals and Gems :* Mechanics ::* Character Traits -- anything with a significant mechanical consequence is linked to its own page, everything minor like patron moon is just described here :::* Stats :::* Skills -- Most of the below pages would consist of little more than a list of trainers, ways to use the skill, and ways to rep the skill ::::* Alchemy ::::* Animal Handling ::::* Archery ::::* Armor ::::* Channeling ::::* Conditioning ::::* Evasion and Dodging ::::* First Aid ::::* Fishing ::::* Focus ::::* Foraging ::::* Gnosis ::::* Kinesis ::::* Larceny ::::* Lockpicking ::::* Lore ::::* Mechanisms ::::* Melee Weapons ::::* Metallurgy ::::* Observation ::::* Outdoorsman ::::* Parry ::::* Shields ::::* Skinning ::::* Sorcery ::::* Stealth ::::* Tactics ::::* Thrown Weapons ::::* Unarmed Combat :::* Professions ::::* Wizard ::::* Mechanist ::::* Qai Monk ::::* Wilder ::::* Cleric ::::* Mercenary ::::* Channeler ::::* Empath ::::* Illusionist ::::* Bard :::* Experience :::* Fame :::* Abilities -- this refers to the powers accessible through the Abilities command :::* Spells :::* Martial Arts ::* Verbs -- along with their various messaging in first, second, and third person perspectives ::* Materials -- distinguished from flora and minerals in the Setting section by the fact that they have game effects beyond value :* Rules and Conduct ::* Unwritten Legends Game Policy ::* Tacit Expectations -- Mostly compiled from statements by staffers, covers rules not specifically addressed in the policy. May be unwritten rules, expected courtesies, or clarifications on Policy. One thing I think this wiki can be really useful for is reintroducing fluff that might have been lost in the site redesign. The wayback machine is useful for this. It should be noted as possibly non-canonical, as it might have been cut for reasons other than brevity. The canonical status of this old info is something we could ask staff, too. --Malnormalulo 04:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :That looks fine: I can build off that. Oh, everyone's login from the other wiki should work fine here too. --Ghostcart 12:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC)